wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Challenge Hintbook Lore
The Devil’s doorstep In pursuing the fulfillment of his twisted dream, Hitler calls upon the dark forces of the occult. With his inner circle of advisors he arranges for a secret meeting during which he holds a seance. Hitler and his advisors gather in the map room of the Fuehrerbunker (Leader s Bunker), Hitler s subterranean headquarters below the Chancellery in Berlin. Clutching hands, the group circles slowly to the left while chanting to attract evil influences. Hitler speaks loudly as the chanting continues… “ABIGOR! Demon of darkness…” “Commander of sixty infernal legions…. who sees the future and knows all of the secrets of war! I call on you now!” A visit from beyond A heaviness takes over the air… Then a green mist starts to form. The mist is still at first – then slowly it begins circling the room. The mist becomes denser and swirls with increasing power. The swirling mist starts to rise and gather in the center of the room. As it does it begins to illuminate an eerie glow. Becoming increasingly bright, the intensity of the light becomes almost blinding. Suddenly, out of the light, a lightning bolt shoots with a deafening “CRACK!” – the force thrusts the men to the ground. Through the light, an image appears – that of a warrior on a winged horse… the warrior speaks with a deep, unearthly voice that breaks the now silent room… “WHO BECKONS ME?!” “I, Hitler, Fuehrer of Germany, call upon you!” “WHAT IS IT THAT YOU SEEK?” “I ask that you teach me the secrets of war…. that you allow me to glimpse into the future and learn of the most powerful and devastating weapons of warfare!” “YOU POSSESS THE SPEAR, DO YOU NOT?!” “Yes!” “THEN THE SPEAR SHALL PROVIDE WHAT YOU SEEK! IT WILL EMPOWER YOUR VISION! AS LONG AS YOU POSSESS THE SPEAR, YOUR QUEST WILL BE FULFILLED!” The Ultimate Challenge! Hitler, more paranoid than ever, has expanded the Fuehrerbunker beneath the Chancellery in Berlin. The bunker is excavated and expanded to carry out the development of future weapons systems. All previous entries to the Fuehrerbunker have been permanently sealed off. The bunker is only accessible from the lowest level by means of a service elevator which is heavily guarded. Allied intelligence agents have been unable to infiltrate the bunker – but have managed to obtain valuable blueprints. A system of air ducts is required to carry fresh air to the underground complex and could be used to access the bunker undetected. Other agents have tried and failed. Only B.J. can retrieve the Spear and smash Hitler’s dream of world domination! The fate of the world awaits… The occult connection The Thule Society This secret society worshiped the sun as a sacred symbol of the Aryans. It also praticed Satan worship – the inner core of the society were all Satanists who practiced Black Magic. Members of the society were not simply working-men, but included scientists, doctors, university professors and other men of high standing. The members of the Thule Society were the foundation of the Nazi Party. The committee and the forty original members of the New German Worker’s Party were all from the Thule Society. In the Thule Society, Hitler found the perverted beliefs that were to lead him to power and have such a devastating effect on the world. Dietrich Eckart was a dedicated Satanist and co-founded of both the Nazi party and the Thule Society. On his death bed, Eckart is quoted: “Follow Hitler. He will dance, but it is I who have called the tune! I have initiated him into the ‘Secret Doctrine’ – opened his centers in vision and given him the means to communicate with the Powers. Do not mourn for me – I shall have influenced history more than any German.”